Life, Love and Laughter
by bubblegumx33
Summary: Post DH, Pre-epilgue, my take on what happened between the last chapter and the epilgue of Deathly Hallows. BIMPROVED CHAPTER ONE UP


Harry, Ron and Hermione exited Dumbledore's office; ready to face the public and all the dead bodies. Harry knew it would be hard for Ron to face his brothers body, but he also knew he would feel better doing it now rather than later. They were walking down the corridors when Neville came speeding around the corner panting a little.

"There you guys are, something strange is happening in the main hall and Mr Weasley asked for you thee." Said Neville quickly. The trio gave each other a look before taking off after Neville.

* * *

Everyone seemed to be crowded around the same place, some were letting out shocked sighs; making all three of them curious. As they headed over to everyone they realised that they were all stood over Fred, Tonks and Lupin. Mrs Weasley looked very white, while George seemed like he was about to be sick. That's when Harry realised; Fred had stirred, Moving about a inch or too. Harry also let out a shocked gasp, followed by gasps from both Ron and Hermione. As Harry looked he noticed Fred's lips move but no sound was able to escape; that didn't stop him and eventually he managed to say quietly

"G-eorge-e" Mrs Weasley started crying all over again and George fell against his friend Lee Jordan. Harry noticed Ginny had joined and had silently started crying; he put his arm round her and she cried into his shirt. He also noticed that Bill looked pale as he held Fleur, Charlie and Percy both looked slightly revealed while Ron had grabbed Hermione's hand and gone white.

Suddenly out of nowhere his eyes opened, at this Mrs Weasley actually fainted onto her husband and the rest of the Weasley's let out massive sighs of relief. Although it wasn't celebrated for long because practically straight away the same thing happened to Tonks and Lupin. They both moved a inch or too, making Harry realise they were holding hands, then like Fred they both spoke, each saying Teddy's name; before opening their eyes as well.

Madame Pomfrey had come rushing forwards and giving them some potion which no one had heard of. She then recovered both Mrs Weasley and George, who then gave Fred hugs of great relief. Everyone of the Weasley, including Harry and Hermione hugged Fred, Tonks and Lupin. None of them could remember what had happened, including their own death. Madame Pomfrey was still in great shock as she hadn't been able to recover them and had actually announced them dead.

Suddenly Professor McGonagall came over to Harry

"Mr Potter have you seen Professor Snape anywhere?" she asked looking around as she spoke

"Professor I'm really sorry but he got killed by Voldemort." He told her feeling sad; he now knew that Snape had been on his side and spying on Voldemort all along.

"Oh my" said Professor McGonagall turning slightly pale.

"He was always on our side Professor; he was spying all this time. I kind of read his memory's." Said Harry, feeling guiltier by the minute.

"I know Harry, I know. It was the plan, we all knew." She said then turned to leave, but the main doors slammed open and Severus Snape walked in, slightly limping. Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head; he was sure he had died. But then again he had been sure Fred, Tonks and Lupin had been as well. McGonagall swayed a little and Harry held his arms out to catch her, put she managed to stay on her feet and walk towards Snape. He looked as moody as ever, but Harry was sure he slid him a small smile. Harry returned to Ron and Hermione who were sat near all the other Weasley's, thankfully including Fred, Tonks and Lupin. They seemed to be talking privately but he still went and sat down next to Ron.

"We were just saying how its amazing all these people have just sprung to life." Said Ron to Harry, although Harry though he was possibly lying and they had been talking about the thought of dating each other.

"Yeah, I agree. We all could see they were clearly dead." Harry was still shocked when he heard the familiar sound of clanging and he turned to notice Mad Eye walk through the door. He didn't look any different, except his magic eye was missing. He heard Hermione say it looked slightly sick. He walked over to Lupin and Mr Weasley and said very loud

"Where's my eye?" when they both shrugged he turned towards Harry.

"Were all proud of you, we watched you up there. We saw you three die however, you hadn't got up there yet so that's why you can't remember death." Said Mad-Eye, aiming the first part towards Harry and the last towards Tonks, Lupin and Fred.

With all the shock Harry didn't realise the snow white owl which had flown in until he was perched on his shoulder.

"Hedwig" said Harry smiling through his shock. "Girl I missed you, I'm never going to let you go." Said Harry stroking her feathers softly, making her chirp loudly.

Harry sat with his owl for about 5 minutes, not taking in his surroundings until he heard a pop. Looking up he saw his godfather Sirius Black smiling towards him. Harry got up to see Sirius but before he reached him the Minister of Magic had shouted

"Quick, it's Sirius Black, capture him" and several members of the ministry rushed forward and grabbed him

"No, he innocent" shouted Harry, who was soon joined by Mad-Eye, Lupin, Tonks, Mr Weasley, Ron and Hermione

"Let him go he is." Said Lupin

"Do you have any prove?" the Minister asked them.

"Of course we do, his arm. It doesn't have the Death Mark on it, and the fact that it was Peter Pettigrew who had done everything you accused Sirius of." Replied Mad-Eye looking please.

The members of the ministry pulled up his coat sleeve and looked at his forearm, which did not contain the death mark. They all let go of him, the Minister gave a swift nod then they moved towards the furthest corner of the room. Sirius moved forward and before Harry knew it he had been pulled in for a hug.

A while later Cedric Diggory turned up, much to the delight of his parents. Harry was starting to see a pattern. Everyone who had been a victim of Voldemort was returning, and in the order of which they had died. If he was correct his parents should arrive soon.

And he was correct, his parents turned up about 10 minutes later. This made Harry feel weak in the knees and he thought they were going to just give way. He had been talking to Ro, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks and Sirius. He slowly made his way towards them; his memory seemed blank. What would he say?

"Mum, Dad?" he said quietly and when they nodded in reply he decided he would hug them. Luckily they hugged him back.

* * *

Over the next half an hour more people turned up, Harry though they must be others Voldemort had killed. He then noticed that Dumbledore was missing, he hadn't returned. He looked to his family and friends for help.

"Professor Dumbledore hasn't returned" he said confused

"Harry if my calculations are correct, the people who have returned are people in which Voldemort or his death eaters killed." Replied Lupin, Harry still looked confused as if to say he should be here then, so he carried on "Albus was never killed by Voldemort, but by Severus." He concluded. It all sunk in, Dumbledore would never return, however he knew that he would be perfectly fine exactly where he was.

Finally the doors swished open and house-elves piled in carrying food. All of them were wearing one piece of clothing and Dobby was leading the way. They all gathered plates of food, then Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down with the family and friends to fill everyone on in with the year they had. Plus more for the sake of the Lily and James Potter.


End file.
